


The Blood Moon

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmodeus wants to prove something, Cheering Up, Competition, F/M, Fashion Designer, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Lilith, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sewing, Shado the Cat, Spoilers Lesson 31-32, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: Asmodeus wants to join a competition.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Step One: Enter the Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This part contains spoilers from Lesson 31 and 32  
> It doesn't follow the story exactly, but it does in general.
> 
> I'm gonna post on a bit slower pace from now on, as I'm still unlocking some lessons on Hard mode.  
> Have to strenghten and level up my cards, I'm sure you know what it's like. Haha! ;)

Leila did get sick.  
The way I got dragged off Lucifers lap and out of the music room by a panicked Mammon, early the next morning, you'd think she was about to die.

“Yo! James! Come to the attic. Now!”

“What? Slow down! What's wrong?” I stumble after him, while he's pulling my arm.

He doesn't slow down. “I dunno! Somethin's up with Leila.”

Lucifer follows us. “Did she make a pact again? Because if you're going to act this insane with every pact, Mammon, I'm going to lock you up with Cerberus.” He says while fixing his tie and hair. He looks pristine again in no-time. I don't know how he does it.

“No, it's not a pact. But somethin's wrong!”

I do feel a bit worried now. As we pass by the brothers rooms, I see Asmodeus peek out of his room, then he follows us after he quickly put on a robe. Satan comes out of his room, worry on his face and a huge stack of books about Human World illnesses in his arms. 'Is Leila sick?' My still sleepy mind thinks, while I'm being dragged through the House.

In the attic, I see Belphegor sitting with a shivering Leila in his arms. He's looking so worried, like he thinks he's going to lose her, but I've seen her before like this.  
So I'm about to tell him not to worry, but Satan is allready conversing theories with Lucifer about human illnesses and if they need to kidnap a doctor from the Human World. Mammon is trying to pull Leila out of Belphegors arms, because he's holding her all wrong, or so he tells him and Asmodeus is about to cry. I'm not sure why, maybe he can be a bit sensitive sometimes. Or does he think that being sick is something so terrible that humans don't survive? Really, you'd think they have never seen a sick human before. Maybe they haven't?  
Anyway, Leila obviously is not going to feel better from all this crazy in her room, so first things first. I clear my throat, because I'm about to give some commands.

“Silence!” I shout. Leila flinches from the sound, but then sends me a grateful look. I guess she has a headache as well, so in my mind I add that to the list of symptoms.

They all look shocked at me. I usually don't talk to them like that, but now it's not about them.

“Mammon and Belphie, stop pulling on her and put her back under the covers. Asmo, go search in her bathroom cabinet for a thermometer. Yes, we humans use that to check for a fever, not only for cooking or the heat outside.” I tell him, when I see his surprised face.  
“Satan, put those books down. She's sick from exhaustion and the downpour last night.” I tell him my diagnosis, while checking her fever with the thermometer Asmodeus found. It's high, but nothing dangerous.  
“Lucifer, we need Human World medication to bring down the fever. I think Leila uses this brand the most.” I write it down for him. I'm sure he can get it for her today.  
“Someone find those earplugs she enchanted. She needs silence, comfort and sleep.”

“Thanks, James.” She whispers with a sweet smile, as she settles back under the covers.

I smile back at her. “Of course. Now, when she wakes up, she might want to eat something light with some tea. For now we leave her alone and let her sleep.” I look around at all the worried faces. “I guess one of you can stay here to check her fever and see if it doesn't get worse.”

We all agree that Belphegor is the best choice for letting her sleep in silence. He's allready wrapped himself around her anyway, not much chance of him leaving her side. I tell him to let us know when she wakes up, or if anything changes.

“So, are you sure this is nothing bad?” Satan checks with me, when the rest of us is leaving the room.

“As long her fever does not go up too high, I'm sure.” I comfort him. “The medication should help to get it down in a few hours. After that, she mainly needs a lot of rest.”

“I get those medications immediately.” Lucifer is quickly out of the door.

“You say it's because of exhaustion and the downpour? Those seem very different reasons.” Satan is intrigued now and I smile a little. Always ready to learn something.

“The exhaustion has been building up for a while now. It's been a tense period, as you know. With coming here, meeting demons, traveling between realms, producing a play, organizing a festival, passing difficult exams... Not to mention all the pacts and the magical bonds that come with it. And she had on top of that used a lot more magic than she would have in the Human World, what apparently is also exhausting.” I tell him, while we start on making breakfast. Beelzebub is joining us soon. He had missed the whole drama.  
“After hearing we passed the exams, yesterday, she finally felt she could relax. Letting go of the tension or adrenaline that kept her going. Letting go of her defenses, in a way. Humans need to do that every now and then, to be able to recharge and not get burned out. The downpour yesterday was just a bit of bad timing. In normal circumstances, she just could build her strength back up again with enough rest. But now she was defenseless against it, so she got extra cold when we came home, yesterday. It's pretty common to happen to humans, nothing to worry about. We just need to give her time.”

“I hope you're right...” He nods. “Belphie and I have been asking her to not make more pacts for now, but maybe we should reconsider. So that she gets stronger.”

“Why did you ask that?” I wonder.

He laughs a little. “Why do you think? Same reason as Mammon doesn't want it. It will mean more of our brothers are connected with her in that special way. James, this pact makes a demon very possessive over our human. Especially demons that love her. The pact with you made us feel connected to you, as you know. Feelings varying from love, like Lucifer and Beel and strong bonds of friendship with the rest of us.”

I nod, confirming. “I did notice that when I made my pacts. You guys liked me before the pact, afterwards you loved me.”

“Exactly. The feelings that come with this pact with your cousin are much more enhanced. It's hard to describe. But I do understand Mammon being so protective over her. He made a pact, wanting to protect her, right? Those desires to be protective are so enhanced, that he just knows it, every time something is happening to her. Belphegor sensed me making a pact with her as well, but since his pact was made for different reasons, his reactions to it are different. His reasons were only his love for her and how they make him act like a different demon around her. No longer a cruel manipulative trickster. Still if he would lose her...” He stops talking.

“He thought he was going to lose her, seeing her sick like that, wasn't he? Because he loves her so much, it's his biggest fear that something bad can happen to her.” I continue for him and he nods. “I saw it on his face... But you guys don't need to worry. Humans in general don't die from this, unless you don't give her a chance to recover. So how is this pact making you feel different, Satan?”

“If I would lose her, I don't know what would become of me. It will make me so angry, I might become pure Wrath again...” A dark look cross over his features, but then he laughs with such a genuine smile I have never seen on him before. “I told her this a while ago... Her fury is like the fire that stops my inferno of rage. It's been like that from the moment I met her. Now that I'm connected to her soul, it's confirmed and even stronger. I get angry, sure. It's who I am. But do you remember that lesson with Solomon a while ago? Where she was finding everyones angel core?” I nod and wait for him to continue.  
“I don't have one as I'm not really a fallen angel. I am split off from Lucifer and not created by Father, like everyone else. Still, I made my own core. It's, as she found out, a civilised strength build from the things I want to be and want to love. She found it in me, you know. It does exist in me.” He smiles again. “It feels like she completed it into a real angel core, by making a pact with me.”

“Wow. For real?”

“Yes.” He nods. “She can bring it out of me without danger now. I know it. I want her to try it, one day. But I suppose I should wait until she's strong enough for that.”

“So... More pacts.” I say and Satan grimaces, but nods.

“If it makes you feel better, Satan.” Beelzebub joins the conversation now, having only been listening and munching so far. “I won't be making a pact with her for the same reasons as you and Belphie. I also doubt Levi or Lucifer will for those reasons.”

“Don't talk to me about Lucifer making a pact with her...” Satans eyes flash angrily and Beelzebub and I laugh. “I guess I have to be happy when it happens but... Ugh!”

“Asmo loves her.” Beelzebub continues. “Only it's not really clear in what way. Not even for him.”

We all nod. We have noticed it.

“Didn't he say something about not making a pact with her, before he figured it out?” I ask them. “Maybe we should help him in some way with that.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Satan isn't exactly thrilled about that idea either.

“Anyway, for now someone should bring this fruit to her, and it can't be Beel.” I shove a bowl with chopped fruit in Satans hands with a grin. “She doesn't need to eat right away. Put it in her fridge for when she wakes up.”

Lucifer was back very soon with the requested medication. And so much more. I suspect him for interrogating an employee, from wherever he bought it, what else a human female might need. In her entire life. And I suspect the employee rubbing their hands and selling EVERYTHING they could think of to this rich, excentric man who has a girlfriend for the first time. Heh. Leila will laugh about it, when she wakes up and can sort through all the stuff. Laughing is healthy, anyway.

Belphegor woke her up just enough to let her take the fever medication and put her back to sleep again. He stayed by her side, wrapped around her like a demon sized heating pad. Satan also stayed with her. Shado on his lap, reading books about what I explained, pamflets about human illnesses that Lucifer brought, and reading user directions from the medication package. Eh, I guess it's sort of sweet. I hope he won't get too stressed about the list with possible side effects...

Soon we got the news that the fever was fading and that she ate something when she woke up. I'm in my room with Beelzebub, Mammon and Leviathan again. While Beelzebub is emptying my fridge again, the rest of us are playing an online game of Devil Kart against the residents of Purgatury Hall. Despite us being on a team with Leviathan, we're still losing. Mammon is just not very good at the game...

“Graaah! Nooo!” Mammon shouts as he's spinning out of control again in the game. “Solomon just tossed a zombie!”

“Yeah, you might want to avoid those, Mammon.” Leviathan says dryly as he expertly avoids everything that is tossed his way. “You really are such a noob. The guys from Purgatory Hall are pretty good at this game, I got to hand it to them.”

“No, ya don't! Screw those guys!”

They argue some more, like usual while Beel is munching, like usual. And I smile. This is normal Devildom life. We can finally relax for a bit.

“Go James! You can do it!” Beelzebub has pulled his head out of my fridge, as it is empty now, and starts paying attention to our game.

Leviathan and I cross the finish together, then Purgatory Hall crosses the finish as a team, while Mammon races completely off the track in reverse. So yeah, we lost. Leviathan is frowning at Mammons kart that leaves a trail of destruction in it's wake. Then shrugs. Mammon is just hopeless with this game. Then he starts laughing like a maniac out of nowhere, making Beelzebub look suspicious at him.

“You guys, did I tell you? There's this new game coming out soon. It's a time loop game and based on the history of the House of Lamentation. You have to solve all the murders in time or it resets again. It's called the House of Sorrow.”

“It better not trap us inside the game, like your messed up escape room game.” Is Mammons only concern.

“Sounds like fun, Levi.” I say absentmindedly, while reading the latest update from the attic. They want to know if she can get out of bed when she said she wanted that. 'Of course,' I type back. 'Let her walk around, shower, drink tea. Whatever she wants. And in the meantime you can clean up her bedding.'

“Whadaya mean 'sounds like fun?' Levi's games are nothin' but trouble for us!” Mammon shouts in my ear and I'm a bit confused about what he means. Then I realize he is kind of right about that.

“Oh sorry, I was a bit distracted, guys. It seems like Leila is doing better now.”

They're all happy to hear that. Suddenly Asmodeus comes storming into my room with an excited expression on his face.

“Listen! Everyone listen to me, now!” He claps in his hands excitedly, then does a little dance with the first one he can grab in his arms, which is Mammon.

“What the... Asmo! Are ya tryin' to give me a heart attack or somethin'?”

Asmodeus ignore his complaints and beams. “Next weekend there's going to be a BLOOD MOON!”

“Huh?”

The rest of the weekend, Asmodeus just did not stop talking about the Blood Moon. When Leila came down from the attic after the weekend, feeling much better and recharged, she was curious about his excitement.

“Leila, you're staying home from school this week.” Lucifer tells her sternly, as she sits down in her chair, uniformed and all. She looks at him surprised. It's not like Lucifer to let anyone stay home. “You're going to take online classes with Levi this week. I have arranged this with Diavolo. So that you can rest some more.” He explains and she nods.

“What? Why with Levi and not me?” Mammon doesn't think it's fair. “She's got a pact with me!”

“That's irrelivant, Mammon. With you hanging around her, demanding attention, she can't rest. Besides, Leviathan knows more about efficiently taking online classes.”

“It will be fun, right Levi?” Leila sends him a sweet smile and he grins back. He's definitely happy to spend some personal time with his friend. “Now Asmo, why are you so excited about a blood moon? Isn't that just a lunar eclipse? And I have another question. How can a lunar eclipse even happen in a world without a sun?”

The brothers grin. She's obviously feeling better again. It's a relieve to them.

“It is what you say, yes. When the Human World has a blood moon, aka lunar eclipse, the Devildom moon becomes a Blood Moon. The Three Worlds are connected like that.” Belphegor explains.

Satan continues the explanation. “The Blood Moon refers to a red-hued moon. One that demons have worshipped since ancient times. At some point, RAD began holding a special assembly on the night of a Blood Moon. The entire student body would decide who is the most honored and respected demon. Originally it was a solemn sort of event.”

“Its more of a popularity contest nowadays, where everyone votes on who they like best.” Leviathan poke in his food disinterested, but I can still sense the envy in his voice.

“Ah.” She smiles at Asmodeus. “Hence your excitement.”

“We know allready that Diavolo and Lucifer are going to take first and second place.” Leviathan continues. “It's been like that forever.” The others nod in confirmation.

“But this time I'M comin' in first! Ya hear me, Lucifer?! The Great Mammon is gonna crush ya and Lord D-”

“You're illegible to participate this time around, Mammon. As punishment for cheating last time.” Lucifer calmly eats his food while reading some documents. But with a secret smirk on his face, whe he hears Mammons reaction of disappointment.

“Eh, It's not like it matters. Diavolo and Lucifer are taking the top two spots, as usual.” Belphegor shrugs, then snuggles against Leila. “I don't know why we even bother with the whole thing anyway.”

“It's basically just tradition at this point, like all festivals.” Satan shrugs as well.

After school, Asmodeus invites me and Leila to his room. “Leila! James! I've been waiting for you to show up! Thanks for coming.”

“Of course Asmo.” I tell him. “Do you want to talk about something?”

“Yeah, actually... I really want to beat Diavolo and Lucifer this year in the Blood Moon competition. Do you think you could help me? I need to come in first!”

“Why do you want that, Asmo?” Leila asks.

“I'm the Avatar of Lust. I want to prove that nobody is more charming than me!”

“Is the competition about that?” She asks again. “I thought is was about most honored and respected?”

“See? That's why I need your help!”

“Well, of course I want to help you.” She hugs him and beams. “You too, right James?” I nod. Maybe this is how we can find out what Asmo's feelings for Leila exactly are.

“We help you, but we can't get Leila get too tired, understood? This time she needs to recover first and completely.”

“Oh! Of course!” Asmodeus hugs Leila so tightly, that she loses her balance and falls on his bed with him on top of her. Taking advantage, he kisses her repeatedly. “Thank you! You've just made me SO happy! I will win this with you two in my corner. You will see me at my most triumphant, my most glorious. And I won't make you too tired, Leila. Because I love you. So much, it's crazy...”

She laughs and tries to get up again. He reluctantly lets her go, blushing. He does look very genuine after that confession. But he's said it before... “It will be fun, Asmo. And I think you're great, no matter what happens.” She walks out the door after a final hug.

Asmodeus stares after her, a strange expression on his face. “Great, I'm 'great'...” Then he shakes it off and smiles at me again. “So, any ideas, James?”


	2. Step Two: Boost Your Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know? That's easier said than done.

“So that's the situation...” Asmodeus sends one of his brilliant smiles to his brothers who are, as per usual, hardly impressed.

I've gathered the other Formerly Anti-Lucifer League members for a meeting in the library. Leila is present as well, curled up against Satan on the sofa with Shado on her lap. As I expected, she never wanted to join the club, for reasons that she didn't want to make Lucifer angry with her for no reason and she's perfectly capable of making Lucifer angry when she has a good reason. Or something like that. Heh. But this time around she joins the meeting, because we could use Satan and Belphegor for helping Asmodeus.

He continues. “As members of the Anti-Lucifer League I was hoping you could support my case.”

“Hmm...” Belphegor is trying to take Shado's place, to put his own head on Leila's lap. He stretches himself out on the sofa, picks up the cat and places him on his own stomach, installing himself with a triumphant smile as Leila absentmindedly starts stroking his hair, instead of Shado's. The cat complains a bit, but when Belphegor starts petting him just right, he accepts the situation. “To be honest, I don't care who wins. I don't care about the whole event at all, in fact.” He closes his eyes, enjoying Leila's caresses. I laugh. The three of them look pretty adorable this way.

Satan rolls his eyes at Belphegors not so subtle attempts for affection, but smiles. He accepts it, since she's still leaning against him. “Seeing Lucifer finish behind Asmo does sound pretty great though...”

“Ah... So you're saying it's in our own interest to help him? I see...” Belphegor sounds allready half asleep.

Satan nods with a grin. “Exactly. Backing Asmo sounds like more fun than entering ourselves, don't you agree?”

“Allright Asmo, we'll work with you.” Belphegor agrees with a smile as Leila is still caressing him.

Asmodeus jumps from his chair excitedly. “Oh. Thank you both so much! How can I ever repay you!”

He runs up to his brothers, wanting to hug them, but instead breaking up the whole cute, comfortable situation they had going: Shado jumps away from Belphegors lap in a fright, digging his nails in his stomach in the proces, which makes him curse in pain. Satan ducks away from Asmodeus arms, making Leila lose her balance, so she quickly sits up straight, which makes Belphegor fall on the floor.

“Would a kiss work?” Asmodeus sings in the meantime, unaware of what he did. “Ooh! Or would you prefer something more exciting?”

Belphegor grumbles as he gets up, shooting his brother a dirty look. “We're good, thanks.”

“Let's just get down to business.” Satan says, also not happy with the sudden ruining of their comfortable situation. “We need a strategy.”

Leila giggles at her two demons who are both sending their brother dirty looks.

“Ahw, you two! No need to be shy!” Asmodeus teases them.

“Allright, here we go...” Satan says a while later, when all of us have been brainstorming ideas. “Our ideas for how to ensure that Asmo wins against Lucifer. Plan A. We cast a hex on Lucifer, which if we're lucky, destroys him altogether.”

“That sounds more like your idea, rather than our idea, Satan.”

Satan ignores Leila. “Plan B. We create a fake, embarrassing, digital image of Lucifer and send it to everyone.”

Leila rolls her eyes, and so am I.

“Plan C. We spread an embarrassing rumor about Lucifer.”

“That sounds like the same as Plan B.” Leila says. “Also, remind me Satan. Why am I dating you again? I thought you were smarter. These plans will come back to bite us and are also childish pranks.”

“Right. But if they do reduce Lucifers vote total, I'd call it a succes.” He grins wickedly and then catches Leila in his arms. “And don't say those things to me, Leila.” He whispers threateningly, lifting her face up to him with his hand. “You know what I will do to remind you...”

“Not that I'm trying to protect Lucifer, but I actually agree with Leila.” Belphegor ignores what Satan is doing. “A strategy aimed to destroy Lucifers reputation would be effective, But I can't help be afraid of the revenge.”

Asmodeus agrees as well, shuddering. “Yeah totally...”

Satan, who is just finished kissing Leila tells us we're all cowards as he releases her.

“I'm fine with being a coward, personally...” Belphegor claims Leila for himself again, pulling her on his lap. I do start to feel a bit sorry for her, being pulled around like that. At least it's not like all seven of them are doing that, as was usually the case with me in my first year. “Which means we should go with Plan D.”

“Exactly.” Leila cuddles against Belphegor. “We will boost Asmo's image!”

Asmodeus beams, hearing her say that. “Everyone's so enamored with me that I don't think there's much room for improvement...”

“There always is, Asmo.” Leila teases him.

“We need to do whatever we can to make them love you even more. There's no such thing as being too popular.” I tell Asmodeus, who beams even more.

“For starters, we should make a promotional video for you and upload it on DevilTube. How does that sound?” Belphegor says, smiling as Leila gives him a hug.

“See? That's why I'm dating you. You're smart, Belphie.” She sends a pointed look at Satan, who just shrugs and grins.

“A promotional video? Ohh, that's a good idea!” Asmodeus claps his hands excitedly.

“In that case, I know someone who could help us out with that.” Satan nods and starts typing on his DDD.

“Ya wanna make a video, for Asmo?” Mammon has sauntered into the library after Satan invited him. “And ya want me to direct it?”

“Satan...” Asmodeus asks with displeased expression on his face. “Why are we asking Mammon?”

“Because he knows how to present himself to the audience, working as a part-time model.”

“I mean, if ya gonna pay me... I might consider it.” Mammon is rubbing his hands.

Leila and I look at each other and nod. “Aww, come on Mammon...” I start, putting on my best puppydog face.

“Please, Mammon? Do it for me?” She finishes with her sweetest smile.

Mammon instantly turns red. He can't take up against the combined force of cuteness from both his humans. “Grr... aww... C-come on, quit looking at me like that...! Allright... If ya really need The Great Mammons help that bad, ya got it! Let's get to it!” He gestures for us to follow him.

“Oohh! Mammon! I love you so muuuch!” Asmodeus tries to hug him, but is evaded again, as Mammon increases his speed, going upstairs.

As we all follow Mammon, Leila and I high-five with a matching grin on our faces. Piece of cake! Behind us, we hear the others.

“That went easy...”

“Yeah...”

Mammon headed straight to Asmodeus room, much to the latters displeasure. Again. Not because he has all these people in his room. But because he has all these people in his room and he couldn't play with them in the ways he likes the most. There was no way that a combination of Mammon, Satan and Belphegor would let him have his way with us. Heh.

“So, why are we doing this in my room? Aren't there more suited places?”

“Nah, this is the best place to film ya.”

Yeah, this is a good location to show who Asmo is.” I agree with Mammon.

Mammon beams. “Exactly, James. Ya get it doncha? Since this is a promo video, it's only natural that ya want everything to look amazin'. But it's even more important to let people see you bein' you. If everythin' looks staged, then it seems fake, y'know?”

Satan looks surprised at him, then says with a wicked smirk. “For something Mammon said, that made a surprising amount of sense.”

Belphegor nods. “Yeah, weird.”

“Don't be mean, guys.” Leila tells them sternly. They just shrug.

Knowing Leila stood up for him, Mammon ignores the insults. For now. “So Asmo, You've got a DevilTube channel, right?” Asmodeus confirms telling about his beauty-video's. “Right, ya got plenty of those. Ya need one that give folks a glimpse of what you're like on the inside. Got it?”

“I do?” Asmodeus can't imagine that would work. “But people want me to see beautiful!”

“Ya do.” Mammon confirms. “So let's make it happen.”

While filming, Asmodeus is worried too much about how he looks, however. He starts off pretty well. “Hiii there! It's your favorite demon, Asmo! Did you miss me?” He sings into the camera.

But then he starts interupting take after take, by giving requests and suggestions about how the camera should be held, etcetera. Leila, still not fully recovered, fell asleep on Asmodeus bed long ago, Shado in her arms. And cameraman Belphie, who would rather lie beside her right now, is about ready to throw the camera at Asmodeus face.

“Quit it with the requests, Asmo.” He grumbles, annoyed.

Mammon is pinching the bridge of his nose, much like Lucifer can do, and it makes me laugh a little. “I told ya, Asmo. You're too worried about how ya look! Ya need to show folks the real you!”

“Well, I can't help it, now can I?” Asmodeus throws up his hands dramatically. “I'm beautiful and that is what people want to see!”

Eventually we post the final product on DevilTube. Belphegor lies next to Leila on Asmodeus bed, checking the numbers on his DDD. “The video is only up for 30 minutes and it allready has so many views!” Leila has woken up and watches the video with him, smiling. “That's impressive, right?”

She nods, sleepily. “Yeah, it looks really good. Good job you guys!”

“It's getting a lot of comments too. Positive comments.” Satan sits on her other side, Shado on his lap.

Asmodeus frowns at the three of them, occupying his bed without him in it. “This is no good at all! It's not any more popular than my other videos! Having Mammon direct barely helped at all!”

Mammon shouts in defense. “Oy! Ya got a lotta nerve sayin' that, since ya refused to listen to anythin' I said! I told ya to show people the real you, but all ya cared about was how ya LOOKED!”

“People want to see me beautiful!” Asmodeus shouts back at him. “Despite everything I said, I really hoped you were able to help, Mammon. I mean, you look so good on the pictures in your magazines, while you are only average attractive... How do you do that?”

“That's true. Mammon actually looks good on those shots, weird.” Belphegor lazily insults and compliments his brother.

“Yep, he really does... Crazy, huh?” Satan agrees.

“Shaddup!” Mammon thunders, about to stomp out of Asmodeus room. Then Leila quickly gets up and grabs his arm.

“Stop teasing him, you guys!” She looks angrily back at the others. “Mammon came to help and he didn't have to do that. He doesn't deserve you trashing him like this!”

“Okay...” Asmodeus backs off. “I guess you're right. But I just want to know how he does that. What's your secret, Mammon?”

“My secret? Well... I guess it's that... I sort of, y'know... i-imagine someone I really wanna impress is standin' there in front of me...” Mammon looks at me, then at Leila, with a blush.

Leila gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I'm always impressed by what you can do, Mammon. And you did a good job with the video.” She leaves the room, saying she wants to go to bed, leaving Mammon standing with a goofy, proud grin. And my other demons with frowns on their faces. Looks like Mammon is the winner of the day. Heh.

“Well, whatever.” Satan tries to shrug it off. “Time for plan E. Were holding a fundraising party.”

The night of the fundraising.  
Satan had pulled some strings to book Restaurante Six, the most fancy and expensive restaurant in town. Asmodeus wanted to impress the demon-community, Satan wanted to impress Leila, I suspect. But Leila wasn't allowed to come. Lucifer told his brothers that they were, again, asking too much from her. I guess he is a bit right about that, since Leila didn't even argue with him about it. This whole week she was to stay home and have enough rest, Lucifer told his brothers

Asmodeus isn't doing too great. Thinking about what Mammon had told him, he tried to keep in mind to show not only his outside, but also his inside and he is extremely awkward about it.

“Hello and welcome my adorable kittens. Thank you so much for coming. Now tonight I want you to eat, drink and party, understand? But uh, also remember that life is about more than that... I think?” He's looking around for help. We nod at him encouraging, but cringing inside as he continues. “Oh and donations to my fundraising are both welcome and appreciated. But don't do it if it's only because you love me for my beauty, because... um...”

“Ugh... Look at him.” Belphegor sighs.

Satan nods. “Yeah he's so awkward and not himself right now at all, but the fundraising is going well. The problem is with Asmo himself...”

“You want to know the secret of my beauty? I suppose I was just born this beautiful!” Asmodeus beams, then thinks about it and starts being awkward again. “Though, I think I'm supposed to say that it's more important to be beautiful on the inside, right? I'm so incredible beautiful on the inside that it shines out from within!” The people he is chatting with burst out laughing and walk away from him, shaking their heads, leaving him looking after them with a sad face.

“Well, at least he's trying.” I say, snickering. “And he isn't entirely wrong. We all saw his angel core, right?”

“Yeah, but he sounds awkward. Completely unnatural. He's trying TOO hard now. We know him, but I guess so far only Leila can get his inner beauty out of him.” Satan is thinking. “Maybe we should ask her...”

“You know what Lucifer said. We can't let her use too much magic, if it makes her exhausted again.” I tell him. Then my DDD starts buzzing.

**The Attic Club 'Sandwich' (3)**

< **Beelzebub:** James, come to Hell's Kitchen  
< **Belphegor:** Beel, you are at Hell's Kitchen?  
< **Beelzebub:** Yep, I came here with Lucifer and Leila.  
< **Beelzebub:** But when we arrived, he announced he'd be paying for everyone.  
< **Belphegor:** WHAT?  
< **Belphegor:** He brought Leila too? And he's paying for everyone?  
< **Beelzebub:** Yeah, you should get here ASAP. You're missing out.

“So he's buying dinner for everyone in Hell's Kitchen...” Belphegor growls. “And he brought Leila with him.”

“She wasn't allowed to join us, but he takes her out to dinner?” Satan looks just as angry. “What is he trying to pull?”

“Guys, it's nothing.” I try to calm them down. “He probably just wanted to treat them. Remember Beel is with them.”

“Yeah, well. Looks like Lucifer just got the better of us, one way or another.”

When Asmodeus heard the news, he just decided to throw all caution in the wind and hold a very expensive party at his fundraising. At least he knows how to party, was his reasoning, but it kind of felt to me that he was trying to forget that Lucifer had taken Leila out somewhere else. I really start to think that this whole Blood Moon competition is his way to try to impress her. But why? That's what we have to find out.

So the next day, a still hangovered Asmodeus yawns, hanging ungracefully in a chair in the library. “I shouldn't have stayed up all night... My skin is a mess.”

Belphegor yawns as well, but that's nothing new, really. “That's not the only thing that is a mess. You got so carried away last night that you opened one bottle after another. Do you have any idea how much they cost there?”

“It looks like you spend all the money you raised paying the restaurant bill.” Leila is sitting with us again. The only one of us who doesn't look tired. I guess it really was a good idea that she didn't join us yesterday. “What was the point of this fundraising again?”

“Ugh, stop! I don't want to think about it!.” Asmodeus takes a pillow and puts it dramatically over his head.

But Satan isn't finished with him. “Guess what, Asmo? I can tell you something you really wish you could get out of your mind.” He sends a dirty look at Leila who looks back innocently with a raised eyebrow. “Lucifers stunt in Hell's Kitchen yesterday, got him an article in the RAD newspaper.”

“What?!”

“ _'A special demon showed up at Hell's Kitchen last night. The pride of RAD himself, Lucifer. He arrived in the company of the beautiful human exchange student Leila. The handsome couple treated every single guest in the establishment, covering both their food and drinks.'_ ”

“Wait, hey! Did it say that?” Leila jumps up, trying to grab the newspaper out of Satans hand.

But he holds her at arms length, giving her another glare. “I'm not finished! _'It's only reasonable to suspect that this show of generosity is motivated by the Blood Moon competition. Lucifer has always had a deep base of support within the demon aristocracy, but this and being accompanied with currently the Human Worlds most powerful sorceress, has netted him a large number of fans from the general public as well.'_ ”

“Oh come on! It doesn't say that!” Leila stomps her foot, trying to grab the newspaper again. “I'm not the most powerful and I was there with Beel and Mammon too!”

“Well, sounds to me that the public wants you to be a couple with Lucifer.” Satan hisses at her, as he lets her take it. “That bastard!”

“Now what do I do?” Asmodeus sighs. “How can I possibly beat Lucifer?”

“Okay, guys.” I try to ease the tension. “Calm down, Satan. Leila has no influence on what is written in the newspaper and you know it. And you Asmo, try not to panic, okay?”

“I don't want to panic... but... you know!” He says with tears in his eyes.

“Yeah, I know it's not her fault.” Satan is still angry. “Still it pisses me off!”

“ _'...The beautiful human exchange student Leila...', 'The handsome couple...'_ , _'...and being accompanied with currently the Human Worlds most powerful sorceress...'_ ” Leila mumbles as she reads the article. Then she tosses it away. “Ugh! They made me look like I'm his girlfriend! They need to do a rectification!”

“Demons don't do things like rectification, Leila.” Belphegor hugs her, trying to calm her down. “If this was Lucifers intention, I'd say it's well-played. But I'm glad it makes you angry. It shows that you don't want to be his girlfriend.”

“Well, obviously I don't want that!” She grumbles some more, until he kisses her into silence.


	3. Cheer Up, Asmo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Solomon.  
> A talk with Asmodeus.  
> A talk with Lucifer.
> 
> So basically lots and lots of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing and writing and this chapter became way too long, so I split it up in 2 and a half. Coming soon.
> 
> Switching POV

**James POV**

“Huh, so Asmodeus is determined to beat Lucifer in the Blood Moon competition?” Solomon looks surprised when I talk to him about what happened. “He isn't usually the type to be so competitive.”

“Yeah, it seems very important to him.” I nod. “I have my suspicion on why he wants it, but...” I shrug.

Solomon nods with a knowing smile. “So, you said there was something you wanted to ask me?”

“Yeah, you know Asmo for a long time. Can you help me find a way to cheer him up?”

“Hm... That is kind of you. You and Leila really are alike in that way, aren't you? If Asmodeus is feeling down, you need to start by lifting his spirits. It's not like him, feeling down and obsessing over Lucifer and freaking out like this.”

“I know, that's why I want to cheer him up...”

“I hear Leila is feeling better?” Solomon changes the subject. Or is he? “Enough rest will do wonders for her. Maybe she can do some relaxing activities. She loves to go out shopping, isn't that right?” He grins at me and I grin back.

**Leila POV**

I've asked Asmodeus to come window shopping with me. And some actual shopping. Me and Asmodeus are the only ones in the House that actually like doing that.  
Even though I'm not really bothered anymore by random demons on the streets, Lucifer and the others think it's safest that I still have some company all the time. Especially now that I'm so tired.

“Ohh! Those shoes are nice, don't you think Leila?” Asmodeus is beaming and pulling me from window to window. “They're new this year from Deviloir. And this outfit here looks so cute! You should try it on!”

I nod and laugh. Asmodeus looks much happier. I guess the tip that James gave me was correct. We really needed to cheer Asmodeus up.

“Window shopping really is the best!” Asmodeus kisses me on the cheek and then links my arm in his. “It puts me in such a good mood being out here with you! Is there anything you like to check out?”

“Well, did I tell you what Satan did to my clothes?” He shakes his head, so I whisper it in his ears. It's not really something you say out loud in the middle of the street, right?

He gasps while I'm telling the story and then says offended. “He did that to that cute outfit you had? What a CRIMINAL!”

“Right? So yeah, I want something new. And maybe some cute accessories while we're at it... Satan is paying. He gave me his creditcard. Or more like I demanded it...” I'm still salty about it, so he's definitely going to pay!

“I'm with you there! I love to find something cute for you and some accessories to go with it! Maybe some new shoes as well? Since Satan is paying...” He laughs with a mischievious glint in his eyes. Oh yeah, we're on the same level on this! “But did you enjoy it, Leila? Because it does sound kind of exciting to be... You know...” He whispers, wiggling his eyebrows, and I know that he's referring to the sex I had afterwards.

“Of course I enjoy it! But that's beside the point here...!” I whisper back with a blush. “Asmo! We're in the middle of a store, we can't talk about stuff like that in here!”

He just ignore that last bit. “Did you do it more, after your first time with Belphie and Satan?” Asmodeus asks, not caring at all that were in the store, or that I'm trying to change the subject. (I'm not aware of his investigation he mentioned to James, if every time I have sex Mammon can sense it.)

I'm really blushing now, so I hide in the fitting room. “It's none of your business, but yes, Asmo. I even had to tell them I don't want it every day. I just can't recover that way.” I whisper. “They're too strong and have way more stamina, I can handle right now...”

“Why so shy, Sunshine?” Asmodeus rips the curtain open and stands in the doorway with a teasing smirk. Good thing I wasn't changing yet! “You know those kind of things interest me. So, but... If you've done it more often, and Mammon didn't go crazy after the first time, I guess that means it's only detectable in the moment of the just-made pact? That's good to know.”

“Yeah, I guess so. It would be pretty awkward otherwise, right?” I giggle a little. “Now go away, Asmo. I want to try this on.” I close the curtain again and put a spell on it so he can't reopen it.

“Ugh, you're no fun, Sunshine!” He complains with a laugh. And I see him trying to tug it open again. “You're too good with your magic...”

We banter some more as we try more shops. Asmodeues likes it to get kicked out of fitting rooms by me, I suspect, because he keeps trying.

“Oh hey, what have you there?” He asks me while I'm inspecting a cute necklace. “I actually helped design that, you know?”

“Really? It's really cute, Asmo. How does it look on me?”

“Beautiful, of course.” He smiles, then continues. “Everything I design is meant to look beautiful, after all. Like see that brand there? I've worked with them. And the store we were just in? I helped design their flagship brand.”

“That's amazing, Asmo! You're so talented!” I give him a hug and he beams. “Is this a kind of part-time job? Like Mammon has his modeling?”

“Not really, I don't earn money with it. People just send me their finished products. I actually prefer it that way.”

“Ah, so like you're a walking, talking commercial for them.” I tease.

He laughs musically. “When you put it like this, I guess I am. I get quite a few requests for design work. Let's buy this for you, so Satan can pay for it, okay?”

I nod eagerly. “We're allready halfway making Satan bankrupt. Let's hope it will teach him a lesson to not mess with my clothes.” We both giggle. “Are there any matching earrings...?”

Later we're taking a break from shopping, mostly for me, in a cafe. Asmo has ordered me something sweet and delicious with a strange Devildom name, that I probably don't want to know the ingredients of, or it will ruin it for me. I'm happily sipping my drink and enjoying my snack. It looks like Asmo is himself again.

“Thank you, for joining me today Leila.” He sings to me. “You really are the only one that enjoys doing these things with me, aren't you?”

“It was my pleasure.” I give him a sweet smile, still savoring my treats. “I wanted to cheer you up. And I needed your help ruining Satan to the ground, financially. There's no better partner for that than you, Asmo.”

“Going out with you today made me realize something. I tried to get on Lucifers level with this competition, but I am not Lucifer. He is impressive and amazing and I'm proud to have him as my brother. But I don't want to be like him.”

“Exactly, Asmo. You shouldn't want to be like him. You have your own amazing qualities and talents.”

“You mean my skills as a designer?”

I nod. “I've seen it with the costume designs. And now you've showed even more examples. It's really amazing, Asmo. And I bet Lucifer can't do anything like it.”

“Hmmm...” He's quiet, thinking. Then nods.

Suddenly our DDD's start buzzing. It's a text from that damned RAD Newspaper. Saying Lord Diavolo had withdrawn himself from the competition and is now supporting Lucifer. They start assuming that Lucifer is now the frontrunner, especially with me at his side. – What the hell? Could they quit calling me a trophy-wife, thank you very much?! – And then continues with the top three of the current competition rankings: first place Lucifer, second place Beelzebub, third place Asmodeus.

“You've got to be kidding me.” Is all Asmodeus says, as he frowns over the article.

On our way home, Asmodeus seems more bothered that Diavolo quit, than by the fact he's still third place, but I decide to stay quiet about that. I'm going to have a talk with Lucifer about this thing with the newspaper. It's hella annoying!!

Lucifer looks up with a smirk, as I come barging into his private study with a scowl on my face and my DDD, with the hated articles, in my hand.

“Ah Leila, you came alone?” He says, immediately throwing me off my game. Ugh! Why shouldn't I? Like I can't handle him on my own all of a sudden? He sees my confusion and explains. “I thought Asmo would come barging in here alongside with you.” He motions for me to take a seat near the fireplace as he comes from behind his desk, to take the other seat. “I know what this is about.” He says with a sigh.

“If you know, why don't you do something about it?” I start annoyed.

“I don't have any idea why Diavolo withdrew from the competition.” He continues. Huh? That's not why I'm here!

So I try again. “Lucifer, do you really want to win THAT badly?”

“Allright, try to calm down a bit.” He shakes his head at me. “I have to say though, I'm surprised how much you care. You really want Asmo to win, don't you?”

“Of course I do! But that's beside the point here, Lucifer...”

“Before we say anything else, I'd like to get one thing straight...” He interrupts me again. Aargh! “Diavolo has told me nothing about what he's doing or why. Ever since he has secret meetings with Solomon, he's leaving me out of the loop.”

Forgetting for a moment what I came to tell him, I pat his hand in a friendly gesture. “I know, Lucifer. Solomon has been given me these hints, but I can't figure them out yet. But I have a plan.” I see him smiling at my gesture, then he looks at me as if he allready knew that. I guess nothing really escapes him. So then why is he so oblivious about my frustration? I open my mouth to start my own rant, but he continues.

“Incidentally, I couldn't care less about the Blood Moon competition.” He says.

That got me sidetracked again. It's really hard, arguing with a Lucifer who doesn't want to argue! “Even though you're the front-runner now?”

“I'm not the one who's going around saying that. It's everyone else.” He sighs.

Finally, I have found my opening! “Exactly! And you know what everyone else is also saying?!” I shove my phone in his face. “They think we're a couple now, for some reason, Lucifer! Why are you just leaning into that idea, instead of telling them they're WAY off?!”

He looks surprised at me for one second, then lets out a bellowing laughter. “THAT is what you came storming in here for?”

I look at him with big eyes. “Yes, of course! Do you have any idea how frustrated Satan and Belphie are about this? They think you did it on purpose!”

“You mean, because I took you out to dinner with the others on the night of their fundraising for Asmo...” He chuckles.

“FINALLY you're catching on!” I slump back in my seat with an exasperated sigh, while Lucifer is still laughing.

“That wasn't a publicity stunt. I took you out because I wanted to treat you, Leila. You are a valuable member of my family now. You deserved it, after what you have been through since coming down here. And I payed for everyones food and drinks in Hell's Kitchen, because it was the owners birthday. To celebrate. I didn't do it because I wanted to sabotage Asmo or increase my chances.”

“Okay. But why do you let people believe we're a couple? I swear, Satan is pretty serious about murdering you now. Even more than usual, I mean.” I say with a giggle I can't help let out and he laughs again.

“I never pay attention to idle gossip, Leila. It's beneath me. It's also beneath you. But in this case, I can understand why it bothers you and my brothers. I will rectify this as soon as possible.

“Okay” I nod, standing up. “Thank you, Lucifer.”

“I'm glad you decided to help Asmo win the competition. It seems he wants this for a special reason.” He puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it gently. “Stay in his corner, Leila. He needs your support.”

“Right! I do anything I can!” I beam at him, which makes him chuckle again.

“Well, be thoughtful in your approach. And don't push yourself to hard for now, understand?”

**Shado POV**

My human Leila and me live in a big house. She has a lot of mates living there with us and one person that is her kin. She calls her kin James. Two mates are her favorite. She calls them Satan and Belphie. They are my favorite too. They are good at giving cuddles. My human Leila has been training me. She said I'm going to be spy. Spy means, I learn to understand expressions and speech from people that are not Leila. I have practiced a lot on her mates and kin. In return I get lots of treats and cuddles.  
She send me out today to spy. To the place where I found her. The Big House. The people living there are Prince, Butler and Little D's. Why do I spy there? She said I just try to see what I can. She warned me to stay out of Butler sight.

I quickly climb the tree in the garden and hide myself under the canopy of leaves. I see Prince and Butler talking. To someone who looks like good people. They call him Simeon. The expressions are friendly. They drink some hot water and eat some treats.

“This is delicious.” Prince says. (He is right. It sure does smell good...) Prince offers some treats to Butler too, but he don't want it. (Why not? I want it.)  
Now they start talking about a Chihuahua and then the faces get serious. “Would there happen to be something you want to ask me?”

Simeon pretends to not want to ask questions, but then still does. (People are strange beings) “Why did you decide to withdraw from the blood moon competition?”

Prince answers that he was being busy and want to be friends again with one of Leila's mates. Lucifer. Simeon accepts that answer. I think. His expressions are hard to understand. He asks another question.

“Would that have anything to do with you and Solomon are up to something secret?”

Oh! I know Solomon. He is also Leila's kin. Is this why I spy?

Prince does not want to answer. Instead they start an argument with friendly faces. It's not Simeons business, Prince tells him. It is confusing to understand. The faces are friendly, the words are friendly, but they still seem to be not friendly. Simeon tells Prince he is the messenger from Celestial Realm.

“If Devildom business concerns only the Devildom, we just watch and wait. If that business affects everyone in a major way, we won't hesitate to intervene.” This seems important. I try to remember telling this to Leila.

After this, Simeon leaves. I think I will leave too. Before Butler sees me. But first I'm going to catch a mouse. They are extra big and tasty in the Big House. Leila will be proud of me when I bring her one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's right! I told you Shado would play an important part. ;)


	4. Step Four: Improve Your Strong Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus now knows what to do!

**James POV**

Asmodeus and Lucifer are ignoring each other during breakfast. Leviathan can't handle the tension, but the rest of us isn't really bothered by it. Lucifer had told the RAD newspaper to not write about him and Leila as a couple anymore, which solved the issue almost instantly. Satan and Belphegor were happy about it and for now don't even want to prank Lucifer. That will only take a day, I bet...

“Well, I've finished eating. Come on Leila.” Asmodeus drags Leila off her seat. “Let's head to class.”

“Oh, but I'm still not going to school Asmo, remember?”

“Asmo.” Lucifer says. “Let her eat her breakfast. And about Diavolo...”

“Okay, let's get something straight! What ever you do, you'd better not withdraw too! Because I'm going to beat you on my own, Lucifer!” Asmodeus shouts at Lucifer and storms ungracefully out of the room.

Lucifer sighs. “He didn't even let me finish...”

“It will be okay, Lucifer.” Leila tells him with a smile.  
Both Satan and Belphegor look between her and Lucifer suspiciously. Did something happen between them? I sigh. Demons will always be demons. Thinking the worst of people.

After school I'm hanging out with Beelzebub, Leila and Belphegor in the twins room. The guys and I play a cardgame and Leila, who hates those, lies sprawled out on her stomach on Belphegors bed. She's chatting with Shado. I think. Their conversation is mostly quiet, like hers and mine are. Only this is with a cat. Which is still a bit strange to watch. She communicates through whispering, petting, blinking and subtle facial expressions. Shado rubs his head against her, meows, purrs and communicates by twitching his ears, sweeping his tail and through blinking as well. It's fascinating to watch and I sure can understand why Satan is jealous of Leila, being able to do this. I wonder what they talk about...

“... James...” I hear Belphegors voice. “Are you with us? We can't have you zoning out in the middle of our game...”

I snap out of my thoughts as Leila looks up by the sound of Belphegors voice and smiles at him. But then she continues their 'talk'. I see that she has a proud, but also worried expression on her face and then she starts giving Shado a good cuddling and some treats. Looks like she is rewarding him for something?

“Hey! Are you even listening, James?” Belphegor pokes me. “It's your turn...”

“So, are you guys worried about Asmo?” Beelzebub asks, as he is also looking at Leila and Shado. “You look like it, Leila.”

“Oh, you know.” She smiles at him, petting her cat. “It's not really about that, Beel. I think Asmo will be fine.”

“If you say so...” Beel smiles back at her, but still holds a serious expression as he watches her and Shado. Does he also want to know what they talked about? It does seem different this time...

“Yeah, Asmo always goes out and stays up late. That's nothing new.” Belphegor confirms. I know he also payed attention to her conversation with the cat, though his way is more subtle. Being the Avatar of Sloth, he can pretend not to care about it, while under the surface he is just as sharp in observing things. “Actually, I'd be more surprised if he didn't stay out late. He has cheered up a lot after you took him out shopping yesterday, Leila. And that's what matters.”

“Exactly. As long as Asmo keeps confident and cheerful, he can beat this competition.” Leila says with confidence. She is now playing with Shado in her regular way, making him chase her moving fingers under Belphegors covers. Then tickling him on his belly, earning her all four of his paws swatting at her hands. Seems their serious conversation, whatever it was, is over.

“You still think that?” Belphegor asks her, surprised when he sees her expression that radiates confidence. “It doesn't look like he has much chance at this rate. Especially now that he is third in place, after Beel.”

“Eh? What about me?”

Belphegor sighs, shaking his head. And Leila and I burst out laughing. “Beel, are you even aware that you are second place in the Blood Moon competition?”

“Nope, I wasn't. And I don't care.”

“Classic Beel.” I laugh.

“I find it pretty baffling, to be honest.” Leila says. “Not to offend you, Beel. You know I think you're awesome, but you know...” She shrugs, not sure how to continue.

“It's fine, Leila.” Beel laughs. “I know that people mostly see me eating.”

“Not to mention the things you eat...” She shudders and we all laugh. She's still picky with her food, especially compared to Beelzebub.

“Yes, but...” Belphegor stands up for his twin. “If you take that away for a second, you see that Beel is actually incredibly nice, well-build, and handsome...”

“Are you trying to convince me, Belphie?” Leila teases. “Should I date Beel now, instead of you?”

Beelzebub and I burst out laughing as we see Belphegors shocked face.

“What?! No, of course not! Don't even joke about that!” Belphegor quickly lies down behind her, as our cardgame is now over anyway. Holding her close against him. “I was just saying that Beel is pretty popular. Only he doesn't realize it. I think Asmo should try to be more himself and appeal to people that way. What I'm trying to say is: instead of combat his weaknesses to become average, he should try focussing on his strong points and make them stronger.”

“Yes.” She nods, snuggling herself in his arms. “I think he starts to realize that now too. So that's why I'm not worried.”

“You talked about that with him, yesterday?” He asks surprised and pulls her on her back, so he can look in her eyes.

“More or less.” She confirms, looking back in his eyes. “I've been encouraging.” I can see Belphegor tensing up when she says that, narrowing his eyes. Encouraging in what way?

“You really care about what's best for Asmo, right Belphie?” I ask him, trying to relax him.

It works, because he smiles, not looking away from Leila's blushing face as she smiles sweetly back at him, his face close to hers. “Well, I did promise to help him win...” He says distractedly, staring into her eyes.

Beelzebub looks amused towards his twin, who now looks to be under some kind of spell. He then takes my hand and starts walking to the door, casually saying. “Hey, James and Leila. Did you know? Back in the Celestial Realm, you'd often find Belphie glued to Asmo's side...”

He ducks away laughing, from the pillow that his brother forcefully threw at him with a growl. Belphegor now sits on top of a laughing Leila, and he grabs another pillow to throw at us. He definitely wants us out of the room and fast! Heh. Demons aren't really subtle when they want to do a certain thing.

“Let's give them some privacy, James.” Beelzebub says laughing, pulling me out of the door.

When I look back at them, before the door closes, I see Belphegor lying on top of Leila. His shirt allready removed. He covers her with his body, slowly rolling his hips against her and holding her face gently as he kisses her passionately. She has her arms and legs wrapped around him as she surrenders herself to his passion.

“Yup, looks like we left just in time.” I tell Beelzebub and we grin at each other. When it concerns making love with Leila, Belphegor is suddenly not so lazy.

**Leila POV**

“Grr... Levi! Who cares if I know your stupid password?!”

When I step out of the twins room, after some really nice time spend with Belphegor, I see Asmodeus knocking furiously on Leviathans door. He holds a large folder under his arm.

“It's ME, Asmo! Now open up!”

I laugh and shake my head. Yeah, that's not going to work on Levi...

“I need to ask a favor! And it's really important! Levi!” Asmodeus starts banging the door again, then stops. “Oh, hey Leila! Do you know the password? Levi won't let me in. And I need your help as well.”

“Sure thing, Asmo. Pay attention.” I tell him, knowing full well he's going to forget it the instant the door opens. “The second lord attempted to steal the Lord of Corruption's platypus, which could lay golden eggs. Having incurred the wrath of the Lord of Corruption for this misdeed, it was ordered that the second lord would be forever dubbed The Lord of Fools.”

“Leila, thank you so much! I had no idea what the password is to get into Levi's room. You're a lifesaver!” Asmodeus sings, beaming.

Leviathan look less happy. He had no choice but to let us in after he heard the correct password. Those are his own rules, after all. He shoots me a dirty look and I look apologetic back at him. There is a slight chance he will change his password now... Then he smiles at me and shrugs, probably deciding that someone like Asmodeus won't remember, because lack of interest.

“Asmodeus, you total noob. What do you want?” He grumbles at him, sitting back behind his computerscreen. “I was in the middle of reading some exciting stuff about the new game I'm going to buy.”

“Levi, please! I'm begging you!” Asmodeus dramatically drops down on one knee, next to Leviathan, grabbing one of his hands. I laugh as I see Leviathan raise an eyebrow at his brother, still with one eye looking at his computerscreen. Oh my gosh! I need to take a picture of this and quick! James is gonna love this! Boy, was I lucky to just walk by to witness this! “I need you to sew me some clothing that I designed myself! Can you do that?!”

“Eh?” Whatever Leviathan was expecting, it was not this.

I lower my DDD after I took a few pictures. “Why are you asking him this out of nowhere, Asmo?” I ask him, though I think I might know.

“Oh sorry. Maybe I should explain first.” Asmodeus stands up and sinks gracefully down on the beanbag. I'm leaning on the edge of the bathtub, when he starts explaining. “When I was out shopping with Leila the other day, I realized something. I was too busy trying to beat Lucifer. Trying to BE Lucifer. But I can't be a better Lucifer, than Lucifer. You made me realize I have my own positive qualities, Leila.”

“Yes, you do Asmo.” I tell him with a smile.

He nods and pulls me on his knee. “So, I need to appeal to people in my own way, don't you think?” He says while he hugs me. “And so I have decided I'm holding a fashion show, tomorrow. With clothes I designed myself.”

“That's amazing, Asmo!” I hug him back.

“Only I'm not so talented in sewing. So Levi, that's why you absolutely MUST sew ten outfits for me by tomorrow evening...” He opens the folder and shows some detailed sketches to him and looks at his brother expectantly. Only to find out that Leviathan was barely listening, allready back into reading about his new game.

“Levi, are you listening to him?” I ask, standing up.

Levi turns his chair around and nods. “Yeah, I heard him. But listen Asmo. Ten outfits? That's really a lot to ask, you know? And I don't really care about fashion...”

“Ahw, Levi. Asmo and I can help you! It will be just like with the costumes for the play. Please?” I try my sweetest smile again. So far it didn't let me down here in the Devildom...

“Ugh... What a giant pain...” He grumbles. “If I had known, this would be what it means to be friends with you, Normie...” He tries to be annoyed, but starts grinning when he sees me smiling even brighter. “Fine, but this will be a one-time thing, Asmo. For your next fashion show, you find someone else, okay?”

“Ooohh! Levi! Thank you sooo much! I love yoouu!” Asmodeus squeals and hugs his brother tightly, smooching him on the cheek. I guess Leviathan is less quick in evading Asmodeus. “So you think I have enough talent to make more shows?” He starts, asking the wrong person.

“Don't kiss me Asmo! Ugh! And stop hugging me.” Leviathan rolls his eyes and pushes his brother away. “I don't care if you make more shows. Let's get started. Let me see those designs.”

**James POV**

The next morning, I'm with Mammon and Lucifer looking for Leila, Asmodeus and Leviathan. Who all three didn't show up for breakfast. Something that is basically not allowed as long as Lucifer is the head of the family, unless there is some emergency.

“Hey, Levi!” Mammon shouts, as he breaks into Leviathans room after some quick lockpicking. Mammons thieving skill is useful in this instance, as Lucifer told him. “How long are ya plannin' on sleeping, huh?!” I can hear the worry in his voice. He really is a good older brother.

“Quiet, Mammon.” Lucifer whispers, as he sees Leviathan, Asmodeus and Leila asleep.

Leila is curled up on the beanbag in the cutest way. I know Belphegor, and probably Satan as well, will want to see this so I quickly take a picture. Asmodeus is leaning against the beanbag, somehow still graceful and beautiful, even with his hair in a mess and his face mushed against it. He's holding Leila's hand. Leviathan lies in his tub, one leg hanging over the edge. He still holds an item he was working on.  
Looking around, I can see they've been hard at work over some costume project, by the looks of it. Leila stirs for a moment, from the sound of Mammons voice, but can't seem to wake up from it. I see her fall back to sleep again. She's been working herself too hard again... I sigh and shake my head. These demons are going to kill her with their love for her. I grab a blanket and cover her up. she makes a soft sound, as if to thank me and snuggles herself up in it.

“Oy! Why're Asmo and Leila here sleepin' in Levi's room?” Mammon tries to whisper. “Well, no matter. Let's wake 'em up or they're gonna be late!” He moves to shake Leviathan, but Lucifer stops him.

“Let them sleep.” He looks fondly at his brothers and Leila. “They can all stay home, today.”

“Are ya sure that's okay?” Mammon whispers, now also grabbing a blanket to cover up Leviathan as Lucifer does the same with Asmodeus.

“Yes. Let's go.” Lucifer says with a smile at their sleeping forms as he closes the door behind us. “More importantly, Mammon. The request I made earlier, how did that go?”

“Oh right, that.” Mammon says, with a look at me. Then says to Lucifer. “I'll tell ya about it later.”


	5. Step Five: Impress the People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo's fashion show is a succes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shado makes an appearance again! (oops! spoiler!)

**James POV**

That evening There is a huge party going on at The Fall. It's the hottest nighclub in the Devildom. You only get in if you are Devildom upper-class. Or, in our case, invited by them. Asmodeus has thrown a party the way only he can.

“This is amazin'! This party is off the hook, right James?!” Mammon finally managed to get inside after he was being swarmed by demons outside who wanted his autograph on his pictures from magazines. I guess he really is a famous model, down here.

“Yeah, it's really amazing, Mammon!” I confirm. I'm pretty impressed to be invited to a party like this. It would never happen to me in the Human World, that's for sure! Heh.

He comes standing next to me, arm around my shoulder in his companionable way, as he starts gawking unabashed at all the other rich and famous that are trickling in from the red carpet outside. “Hey, check it out! I know that dude! Isn't that Rubezahl? He's a famous DevilTube influencer like Asmo! And isn't that Rusalka? She's Devilgram's favorite!”

Satan nods, with a calm expression on his face, drink in his hand. “There are models, famous DJ's, newscasters, actresses. A pretty impressive crowd.”

“This is way fancier than a fashion show, doncha think?” Mammon really enjoys it. “Where's Asmo anyway? He's hostin' this thing, right?”

“He's just arriving.” Satan points him out with a smile.

When I look in the direction he is pointing, I can see who the smile was meant for. Asmodeus has Leila on his arm and she looks beautiful in the dress that matches Asmodeus demonic form. Mostly black, but with some pink heartshaped details. Shado sits on her shoulder, big fluffy tail luxuriously wrapped around her neck. It looks like Asmodeus even designed something for the cat. Heh. Leila will probably take it off as soon as she can, without embarrassing Asmodeus. She wears a scorpion hairpin, holding a heart, just like Asmodeus belt. She has put the enhancement spell on him and the power of his angel core radiates from him in a beautiful pink glow, causing people who notice him entering to gasp and swoon. He never looked more beautiful than he does right now.

“Hello everyone!” Asmodeus starts to speak in his musical voice and starts blowing kisses around, which makes people swoon even more. “Kisses to you all! Lots and lots of kisses! Thank you so much for coming tonight and welcome to Asmo's Collection! The theme of today's show is 'Keeping It Real'. I'm at my best when I'm being myself, someone taught me that recently.” He subtly runs his hand over Leila's back, without embarrassing her, and rests his hand around her waist gently.  
“No matter how hard I tried to better myself, I never figured it out. But now I finally get it. I think the styles in tonight's show, represent perfectly what I can do when I'm keeping it real. As long as there are people who really get me, I couldn't ask for anything more.” He holds Leila slightly tighter and I smile. She really changed his attitude.  
“So have fun tonight. I love you all! Lots of hugs and kisses to you all!” He beams as Leila gives him a kiss on the cheek, just before Belphegor pulls her away from him. Probably thinking that Asmodeus has been touching his girl long enough allready. Looking at Satan, I see that my guess is correct. Heh.

“Well, it looks like you definitely succeeded in making Asmodeus feel better.” Solomon says as we stand aside for a bit to take a breather. Solomon, me, Leila with Shado in her arms, and the two angels. The exchange student group, which is not very approachable without an Avatar to swoon over. “I take it you opted for a simple method of cheering him up?” He smiles at me.

“Oh yeah, very simple.” I confirm with a wink. “Just let Leila take him out shopping and all was better again.” Leila doesn't hear it, as she is talking with our angels, who are spoiling Shado with petting and scratches.

“And she lifted his spirits that much? I have to say that is impressive.” Solomon looks at her fondly.

I nod and answer. “I guess that shows how much she means to him. I wonder if she knows it...”

“So tomorrow is the voting day for the Blood Moon competition, right?” Simeon asks.

Luke huffs. “I'm not going to vote for some demon, I assure you!”

“Wait a minute, Luke. We aren't allowed to vote, didn't you know?” Simeon tells him. “As we are angels and not demons. Solomon, James and Leila are also not allowed to vote for that reason.”

“Eh. Who even wants to vote, right Luke?” Leila says, trying to cheer him up.

“E-Exactly! Who cares about their stupid demon event?!” Luke nods at her. “We can't participate? Fine! Whatever!”

“Precicely! Whatever!” I agree with them, also to cheer Luke up.

Simeon and Solomon laugh at us and start talking about it, as supposedly the only exchange students left who are still interested in the competition. Then suddenly Solomons DDD rings.

“Hello? Ah, Barbatos.” He answers it, with a look at Leila and I see that she is alert now, even if not showing it. “Right... And then what...? Understood. Okay, talk to you later.” He pockets his phone with a sigh. He looks around the group. All of us are looking curious at him, but Leila is 'talking' with Shado. Solomon looks at her and sighs again, almost as if dissapointed. “Sorry, something came up. I'm afraid I have to go.”

“Allright, see you later, Solomon” Simeon nods at him with a serious expression.

“Was that Barbatos? What could he want from him?” Luke wonders. Yeah, that has been the mystery for weeks now...

Leila quickly follows Solomon as he's walking away. “Solomon, wait please!” She calls after him and we can just hear what she's saying. Stripping her cat from his outfit, she asks. “Could you bring Shado home? I think he's seen enough of the party.” She looks at him with a pleading expression.

Solomon smirks at her, with a proud glint in his eyes. “Of course, Leila.” He takes the cat from her and quickly leaves the party. Well... That was definitely strange...

**Leila POV**

It was risky to ask Solomon to take Shado with him to whatever he is going to do.  
I have figured out by now that he can't tell me directly what is going on, for some reason. But I also know for certain, he wants me to find out. And I definitely feel it's important that I do. He's not giving me hints for nothing. That's not Solomon. He does everything for a reason. So I've been training Shado to understand other people besides me.  
I think Solomon knew my intentions as soon as I asked him to take Shado home: He will take Shado with him to spy for me. I saw it in his eyes. Proud for my creative way to find out the truth. It made me feel warm. I hope Shado can do a good job and is safe. He did a good job on his first mission. He's my brave little kitty. But in any case: It's out of my hands for now.

When I walk back to James and the angels, I see Lucifer also approaching them. We arrive at the same time.

“Looks to me, the party's going pretty well...” He says in a kind voice, nodding at the angels.

Simeon greets him just as kind and polite. There's always some tension swirling between him and the demon brothers. I guess they used to be family, but aren't anymore. It must feel forever awkward knowing so much about each other, but still be torn apart like that.

“I thought you had a meeting with Diavolo today?”

Lucifers face falls again. “Yes. But he had to cancel. Did I just see Solomon leave with Shado?” He continues, asking me.

“Yes, Solomon had to leave after a call from Barbatos. He's taking Shado home for me...” I answer.

I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable under Lucifers inquisitive stare when he says. “Is that so? Barbatos? Hmm...” He nods, thinking. Then it looks like he subtly signals Mammon, but I could be mistaken about that... Still I have this feeling that Lucifer and I are on the same level, lately.

Everyone seem to be in their own thoughts for a few minutes, until Luke breaks the tension. “I'm going to get some drinks for everyone, okay?”

“Okay, thank you Luke.” We smile at the little angel who skips away to the bar.

Simeon sees Lucifers still worried face. “There's no need to be worried, Lucifer. I don't know what it is that Solomon and Diavolo are doing, but when the time is right, they'll tell you. Won't they?”

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer tries to put up his proud defense up and Simeon, James and I all three roll our eyes at that.

“You always insist on hiding what's going through your mind, don't you? I thought you softened a little after meeting James. But in that way you haven't changed at all.” Simeon sighs.

“Well, it's not easy to tell what's on your mind, sometimes.” I tell Simeon. “It makes you vulnerable to opinions, or advise, or anything you might not be ready to hear.”

Simeon smiles. “I suppose that's true. You know all about that, don't you Leila?”

I nod as both James and Lucifer look at me curiously. I can't tell them what Simeon apparently allready knows. It's not something I can talk about. Even after all these years. “I just understand it when Lucifer can't be honest in some of his worries. We all have the right to keep things to ourselves” I gently pat him on the arm, as if I'm the big sister and he's the little brother. Which makes him laugh loudly.

“Changing the subject. Leila, you were up all night helping Asmo make his outfits, weren't you?” Lucifer gives me a friendly smile.

“Yeah, I wanted to help Asmo however I could. How did you know that?”

“We went looking for you this morning.” James says to me with a grin. “You three were passed out in Levi's room. Costumes and everything strewn all around you. At least you don't look too tired now, so I guess I let it slide, this time.” He tells me sternly and I laugh and hug him.

“You were obviously a big help to him. That much is clear by watching tonight's show.” Lucifer squeezes my shoulder. “I'm proud of you. Also, I couldn't help noticing a change in Asmo's demonic form...”

“She brought out his angel core with the enhancement spell.” James tells him. I see Lucifer frown and Simeon looking curious at me. “She can sense that in fallen angels, sensitive as she is, and bring it to the surface temporarely.”

“Hm...” Lucifer just says. “Tomorrow is the Blood Moon. Take care of Asmo for me, okay?”

Simeon laughs. “See, there you go again. You always insist on hiding what's really going through your mind.”

“Well, I guess you are too, Simeon.” I tell him with a grin and he laughs when I say. “Must be an angel thing.”

Lucifer scowls, looking from Simeon to me. “What are you talking about?” He wants to know. How dare I refer to him as an angel! Hahaha! James burst out laughing with me.

But before we can talk about it more, Asmodeus comes dancing over towards us. “Ah, Leila! So THERE you are! I've been looking for you.”

“Oh hey, Asmo. Yeah, I've been kinda hiding from the crowd. You know it's not really my thing...”

Asmodeus ignores me, seeing Lucifer. “Lucifer! Leila is on MY side, understand? Shame on you for trying to keep both James and her for yourself!”

“Asmo, that's not...” I try.

“I wasn't doing that at all, actually...” Lucifer tries.

“Luke and Solomon were here too...” James tries.

“And I'm still here, as well...” Simeon tries.

But Asmodeus doesn't want to hear it. “Well, regardless! Leila is coming with me! Let's go, Leila!”

“Okay...” I look apologetic back to the others, when Asmodeus drags me off to dance. On the middle of the dancefloor. For all the Devildom upper-class to see...Yay.

“I'm in such a great mood right now!” Asmodeus sings as he dances with me all his complicated moves that I still barely can follow. “You've given me so much encouragement, so much help. You've stayed with me through everything, Leila.”

“Of course, Asmo” I say, I bit breathless from dancing.

“And the fashion show was a huge succes!” He hugs me beaming. “All because you helped me to realize what it means to be true to myself. Thank you, Leila.”

I give him a kiss on the cheek, messing with his hair and he laughs. I'm really the only one allowed to do that to him. I'm very happy to see my cheerful demon so happy again. No matter what happens with that competition, I will always try to lift his spirits like this.

**Shado POV**

My human Leila has asked me to spy again. This time I have to go with her kin Solomon if he wants to take me, or follow him in secret. Solomon accepted to take me with him. He's quite a talkative human.

“So, this is Leila's plan.” He tells me, as he is petting my head, when he's leaving the crowd of loud people with me in his arms. “I have to say, it is not what I expected. But that is just why I am so proud of her, I suppose. It shows she's a creative apprentice.”

I rub my head at him, purring. I don't think Solomon learned to understand cats like Leila and Butler can.

“My natural ability accessing Barbatos power is to look in the future, not talking with animals, Shado. It seems talking to animals is her natural ability. Right now I wish I had this ability as well, as it would be helpful. But I can't call upon Barbatos powers now to talk to you, or he will notice. I will have to trust the training she no doubt has given you...”

Outside the building he puts me under his cloak. A strange feeling runs over my body and suddenly I can't see my own paws and tail anymore! Where did they go?! I start meowing in panic.

“Calm down, Shado.” Solomon tells me as he strokes my fur everywhere, as proof I'm still here. “I put a spell on you so nobody can see you. Stay quiet and hidden. Do you understand?”

I rub my head against his hand in answer. Leila's kin won't hurt me.

Solomon pats me as I stay hidden under his cloak. “It seems you have recieved thorough training. Good. Let's go.”

Solomon teleports us to a place deep in a forest. There he lets me go to the ground. “Stay close, Shado, but don't let them notice you.”

I think he means the two people who we are walking towards. They are Prince and Butler, waiting for Solomon to arrive. They're all silent as they walk deeper into the woods. I follow them, not making a sound. I still can't see my paws, so I don't think they can see me. But it's best if they don't hear me either. I don't think they can, over the noise those crows in the sky are making. You'd think something terrible had happened, if you listen to them making a ruckus. Stupid birds.  
When we seem to have arrived at out destination, I can see my paws again! I'm so happy! But I have to hide before anyone else can see me, so I quickly climb a tree again to hide under the canopy.

Solomon, Prince and Butler stand on the edge of a big hole in the ground. What kind of enormous monster makes a burrow like that?!

“This is bad... Really bad.” Solomon seems worried. “It took something major to make the entire side of the cliff collapse like this. I can't see the bottom from here...”

“This is the primeval forest.” Butler says. “It's been here since the birth of the Devildom.”

“It's hard to believe that such an enormous landslide could happen here in the forest.” Prince face is really worried as well.

Is it not the burrow of a monster? That's good news, right? But they don't seem happy about it...

“First there was the incident at the Demon's King tomb, and now this... It would seem the effect is getting worse.” Butler says.

“Diavolo, I hate to say it, but this isn't something I can handle on my own.” Solomon says. “I know it's not my place to say this, but I don't think it's a good idea to keep this from Lucifer and Simeon. You should discuss this information with the Celestial Realm...”

“Hmm... I just find it difficult to deal with Simeon.” Prince says.

Solomon answers him that he knows that Simeon has a different way of thinking than most angels have. Prince asks him if Solomon wants to talk with Simeon about this and Solomon agrees.

“My Lord, what do you suggest we do about Lucifer and his brothers?” Butler asks Prince.

“That is a good question... I'd like to avoid straining my relationship with them further, but even so...” He sighs. “I think we should keep this from Lucifer and his brothers just a little longer.”

“Are you sure that's the right thing to do?” Solomon asks.

Prince sighs. “It's probably a very bad thing to do, but... until we have proof that James is the original source of all of this... I just had hoped that Leila would have been able to help...”

“You know that she can't go after the pacts herself, Diavolo. I told you this.” Solomon says. “To counter the effects, the Seven need to come to her. With reasons she can accept. Only after she has accepted all Seven of them, she will be able to help.”

“Yes. She can't be forced.” Barbatos says. “Soon she will make the pact with a fourth Avatar. Events will speed up from there again. There is still time, My Lord.”

“I know it is frustrating to just wait and watch, but she is doing really well.” Solomon says. “If you would tell the Seven about this, they can be stimulated to come to her...”

“Until we know for sure we are right about this, I don't want them to know.” Prince interrupts.

Butler bows to him. “As you wish, My Lord.”

Prince and Butler both disappear after saying goodbye to Solomon.  
Solomon still stands there, looking into the hole and sighs. “He's a stubborn old demon, Shado. Blaming my Nightflower for something she is not allowed to know. Blaming his friends for the same thing. Expecting them to hurry up, all the same.”

I jump out of the tree onto his shoulder, as the crows are still making a terrible noise overhead, rubbing my head against his face. He laughs and pets me gently.

“Tell her everything you have seen here, Shado. But don't tell her about the pacts.” He tells me. “They have to come to her. Exactly like they have been doing up until now. It's the only way.”

He holds me close to his chest again under his cloak.

“Let's get you home, before the party ends.”


	6. Step Six: Get the Votes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will win?

**James POV**

After we got home from the party, Shado is waiting for Leila on the stairs in the entrance hall. Scooping him up in her arms, she goes straight to her room after having said goodbye to me and the others. I'm going to my room as well. It is late and tomorrow is the day of the voting.

I'm just in my pajamas as I recieve spyware texts. Curious about what it is, I have a look. Oh, Lucifer and Mammon? Interesting!

**Mammon <> Lucifer**

< **Mammon:** So I did what you asked and now I'm reporting in.  
< **Mammon:** You wanted to know where Diavolo and Solomon went the day of the Festival.  
< **Mammon:** So I had some crow familiars look into it.  
< **Mammon:** That day, something went down at the King's Tomb.  
> **Lucifer:** At the King's Tomb?  
< **Mammon:** Yeah, seems it collapsed. Dunno how or why, but it did.  
< **Mammon:** And tonight, the crows said they were at the site of a huge landslide deep in the primeval forest. An entire cliff face crumbled away.  
< **Mammon:** Both the King's tomb and the primeval forest are ancient, right? That's what old stuff does: Crumble.  
< **Mammon:** Hey. Are you listening or what?  
> **Lucifer:** I'm listening.  
< **Mammon:** Seems like they are hiding something, huh?  
< **Mammon:** Oh, one more thing! Something strange the crows noticed.  
> **Lucifer:** What is it?  
< **Mammon:** They saw a small cat jumping on Solomons shoulder after Diavolo and Barbatos had left tonight.  
> **Lucifer:** A cat, you say?  
< **Mammon:** Yeah. You know, I was thinking. Could that've been Leila's moggy?  
> **Lucifer:** That is very well possible.  
< **Mammon:** Now I really want to know what's up!  
< **Mammon:** Want me to go fetch her?  
> **Lucifer:** No. We let her do her own investigation.  
> **Lucifer:** Keep looking into this. See what else you can find out. But don't bother Leila, understood?  
< **Mammon:** Roger that! **(Saluting-Demon sticker)**

What the hell?! What does this mean? Has Leila send Shado with Solomon to spy, tonight? I have to talk to her right now! I think it's time we both put our cards on the table...  
I hurry up to the attic, where I see Satan and Belphie standing outside Leila's door.

“Hey, guys.” I greet them. “What's up?”

“Not sure.” Belphie shrugs. “She's not letting us in, tonight.”

Satan frowns at the door. “That's for the first time ever since we made the pact...”

Belphie shrugs again, leaning against the door, like he doesn't care. But I know him better than that: when it's about Leila, he cares. “We didn't do anything to upset her, right? It's probably nothing.” He tries to convince himself and Satan.

“Well, I'm sorry about that, guys.” I knock rapidly on the door. “But I have to talk to her.”

“I told you, Belphegor and Satan. Not tonight!” I hear Leila yell irritated from the other side. “We talk later! Don't make me mad!”

“It's me! James!” I call back to her. “I need to talk with you and it's urgent.”

Silence. As if she's thinking.

“Okay, yeah. I think I want to tell you something as well...” She decides then. “Come in.”

I open the door, as it is unlocked now, just for me. I see Satan and Belphegor looking confused and curious at me, but then they both recieve a message on their DDD's. After reading it, they go downstairs.

“So...” I start after I let Leila read the text between Mammon and Lucifer.

She nods. “Yes, that was Shado. I'm still in the middle of my conversation with him.”

I wait patiently until she's finished with her conversation with the cat. I have no other choice anyway as I can't understand anything from the emotions on her face. Her face is so expressive, she can never hide anything from me, but currently the emotions switch from happy, to serious, to proud, to worry.

Afterwards she tells me everything Shado has heard tonight. And heard a few nights ago as well.

“So.” She says with a worried expression. “Something is happening to the Three Worlds and it has something to do with you... And something to do with me.”

“How do you know it's all Three Worlds?”

“Remember when we were in the Celestial Realm? The angels mentioned something about a sacred spring drying up, right?” She asks and I nod. “And I remember Solomon reacting to that, like it didn't surprise him. It worried him, like he's seen something similar happen in the Human World. That, in combination with Simeons official message from Michael to Diavolo, I conclude it's happening in all Three Worlds.”

“So this is why Solomon took me back to the Devildom, together with you? To stop it? Together?”

“I think so.” She nods. “Something I have to do, to counter the effects. What does that even mean? Why so cryptic?” She looks at me desperately.

“Okay, calm down.” I hug her. “If it's something Solomon could tell you, he would have told Shado. Maybe you're allready on the right track and knowing about it will ruin it.”

“Oh!” She looks at me with big eyes. “Yes, that makes sense. That is something Solomon would teach me: I just keep doing what I do and try not to think about it too much.” She nods determined and changes the subject. I really admire how she can just set her thoughts to the background like that. It's something I have to learn as well, being her apprentice. “Now about that strange dream you have sometimes. I can't help thinking about how it has similarities with the play. All the way to the point where you black out in your dream... I feel it's some kind of premonition. Please don't stab yourself in the chest, James...”

I laugh, but she takes my hand and looks into my eyes seriously, so I nod. “I won't, Leila. I won't.”

“James, do you want to sleepover here tonight?” She asks then. “I think I will find that comforting...”

“Of course.” I wrap my arm around her shoulder as she rests her head on my chest. Just like we did when we were little.

Just lying down like this we talk about all that has happened some more. We promise to keep each other in the loop from now on. No more secrets. She takes my hand and starts her enhancement spell. The one that connects our powers together so that we are both stronger. It surprises me every time how much power she can draw out of me. How her power makes mine more stable.

“Together we find a solution, James. I feel that's the reason I could awaken your powers. We're meant to do this together.”

I hold her a little tighter as she falls asleep. Our powers slowly returning to our own bodies as she relaxes.

The next day, in the afternoon, the whole of the Devildom gathers at RAD University. Well, all demons that are eligible to vote that is.  
From what I understand from the ranking of demons is that lower tier demons aren't intelligent enough to attend school or education and are therefor excluded from voting. Even most of the Little D's. But middle tier, high tier, elite tier and up are all eligible.  
It's a complicated system and Leila knows much more about it. She explains it to me on the way to RAD.

“It's not only the demons that are classified as beasts, that can't vote.” She tells me. “It's basically a matter if they can talk in whole sentences and write those sentences. If not, they're qualified as lower tier. Demons first rise in ranking by learning to do that. Then they can rise in ranking when they follow some sort of education, the better the education, the more powerful the demon can become. Physically, mentally and also politically. In principle high tier is the highest most demons can get.”

“Why is that?”I ask curious. I never knew how interesting this stuff was. I was here for an entire year and never bothered to ask about it... I chuckle.

“Because a high tier demon can only become elite by some kind of feat of strength. Making a pact with a powerful human, or defeating an elite, or something like that. And that's not easy to achieve, as you can imagine. An elite demon can only ascent to nobility by the Demon King himself. The Avatars are an example of that. But since he's slumbering for a millenium allready, there hasn't been any ascensions to nobility for a long while.”

“How do you know all this?”

“I had a very thorough education about demons from Solomon. I guess he wanted to make sure I wasn't getting involved with the wrong kind of people. If I was ever going to make pacts, I had to choose demons amongst the elite tier or nobility like the Avatars, he told me.” She laughs and I laugh as well. “It makes sense, though.” She continues. “Even though they're more dangerous, if you can build a good bond with them, you have a very powerful ally and access to very special abilities.”

“It's true.” Mammon, who is escorting us today, confirms. “All Solomons 72 demons are nobility and rulers in their own right. Dukes, Counts, etcetera.”

Leila nods. “I can tell you about that later, if you want to know more about it. Anyway, a demon family can exist from lower tier to high tier demons amongst their members. It's all dependant on the intelligence of the family members.”

Knowing this, it suddenly it makes much more sense why Lucifer and Satan are so set on making their brothers score high in the exams. And being so brutal about it. They can't allow having lower tier demons in the family! An Avatar dropping down in the rankings? The horror!

Anyway, the voting. Asmodeus is a nervous wreck as he is pacing around in a classroom, when I enter with Mammon and Leila. He's sighing and groaning and is probably getting wrinkles if he's not careful, continuing like this. Simeon and Luke are standing on the side, sharing worried glances. Leila rushes to him when she sees him in this state.

“Asmo, what's wrong?”

“Uhhhg... Leila, I'm just so nervous.” He throws his arms around her, sighing.

“You were in such high spirits yesterday, Asmo.” Simeon tries to calm him.

Luke comes walking towards Mammon and me. “What's with him? He looks like he wants to roll over and die...”

Mammon starts snickering. “Let's tease him a little...” I roll my eyes and follow him with Luke. “Yo Asmo! How's it goin' buddy? So, it's finally votin' time, huh? Aren't ya lookin' forward to it? Or is the pressure too much for ya? Hm?” He starts laughing at Asmodeus annoyed face. “It's almost cute how worried ya are about this! Hahaha!”

“What do you want Mammon?” Asmodeus scowls at him. “I'm not in the mood to talk with an idiot like you.”

“Oy! Whadd'ya call me?!”

“Shut up, Mammon!” Leila yells at him, then sweetly. “It will be okay, Asmo.”

Mammon retreats out of the classroom after his human sends him another glare and Asmodeus smiles. “Thanks, Leila.”

“Why is this so important, Asmodeus?” Luke asks him. “When it comes down to it, Blood Moon is just another random celebration, right? Just for fun. So if you win or not, it's not such a big deal, is it?”

“It IS a big deal!” Asmodeus yells at him and the little angel shrinks back, startled. “I have to come in first! Otherwise it was all for NOTHING!”

Leila stands up for her angel. “Hey, calm down Asmo.”

“N-No need to yell. I tried to cheer you up...” Luke says in his defense.

“Luke didn't mean any harm, Asmo.” I say, also in Lukes defense.

Asmodeus looks apologetic at Luke. “Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Luke. It's not your fault. I'm just freaked out right now...” He tries a half-hearted smile. “I'm going to fix my hair. You want to come with me, Sunshine?”

“Wow... What's wrong with him?” Luke says again, after they had left. “Why is he so fixated on coming in first? He's always so cheerful, this isn't like him...”

“You don't get it, do you Luke?” Simeon smiles, rubbing Luke over his head.

Luke swats his hand away. “I don't get what?”

“When you have feelings for someone, you want them to see you at your best. As a winner.”

Luke looks surprised. “But Asmodeus only loves himself, right?”

“Actually, even Asmodeus has managed to find someone he loves more than himself.” Simeon smiles. “Don't you agree, James?”

I nod. “Yeah, it looks like that.”

“What? Who?”

“It looks like Asmo really wants to impress Leila, Luke.” I explain. “For a while allready.”

“Oh. But Leila allready likes him a lot, doesn't she?”

“She does.” I confirm. “I think this is about more than just liking, for him.”

“Yes, I think so as well.” Simeon nods. “Love is complicated for Asmo. It's hard for him to see it seperate from his lust. So he tries to impress her without using his powers.”

**Leila POV**

I couldn't manage to cheer Asmodeus up. Or to calm him down. Not even a little. I don't understand how something like this could be so important for him, but I tried to be supportive all the way to the end. It was pretty tiresome, to tell you the truth. I wish this voting was over and done with, so we could go back to normal!  
We had to assemble in the council room at the end of the day to hear the offcial results from Diavolo. And I was very relieved to get my hugs and kisses from Satan and Belphegor when we got there. Even though Asmodeus still wouldn't calm down, I at least, felt a little better.

“Well, it looks like everyone is here.” Diavolo says. “There are only a few votes left, so let's get started. It's time once again for the Blood Moon assembly. On which we decide who among us is the most honored and respected demon. Let the proceedings begin!”

Asmodeus is squeezing my hand so tightly, he's almost breaking it. Belphegor rips my hand out of Asmodeus' when he sees me getting tears in my eyes from the pain, sending him a glare. “Careful with her, Asmo!” He hisses.

“Oh! Sorry, Sunshine!” He kisses my hand as if to make it better. Belphegor rolls his eyes, but lets him. “I'm just so nervous. My heart is pounding out of my chest...”

“It's out of our hands now, anyway.” Belphegor tells him. “And I voted for you, so there's that.”

“Ooohh Belphie! Thank you!” Asmodeus moves to hug him, but is evaded again by his youngest brother.

“Yeah, yeah. Don't get the wrong idea.” He says, grumpily with the cutest blush. So I hug him instead of Asmodeus, which he does accept with a grin. “I'm doing this so Lucifer won't win, remember?”

“That doesn't matter to me! I love yo soo much!” Asmodeus beams and tries to hug him again and manages to do so, because Belphegor is still holding me and doesn't want to drop me.

“Okay, down boy...” He mumbles, as he pats him on the back with his cute blush.

“Asmo, would you like to see the current vote tallies?” Satan asks him, to distract him.

“We can do that? Even though they're still voting?” James asks him as Asmodeus lets go of me and Belphegor.

Belphegor immediately drags me away from them to have me for himself for a few moments. “Asmo is way too clingy with you, lately.” He presses me against a wall and kisses me possessively. “Remember who your mates are, Leila.”

“Speaking of clingy. Don't act so possessive where everyone can see us!”

“What's the point of being possessive if nobody can see it?” He chuckles, as he starts grinding against me, making me blush. “I have to show everyone you belong to me. Especially Asmo.”

“Okay, I guess in your twisted sort of way, you have a point there.” I say, half annoyed, half laughing. “But you can relax, Belphie. I don't want more mates. Now let's return to the others, before you get too excited. We have to be supportive.”

“Fine.” He grumbles, but I can see he's relieved hearing that confirmed again. “But tonight, I'm sleeping in your room.”

“One night away from me and you start acting like this?” I sigh, when I try to walk back to the group.

He laughs and catches me around the waist, pulling me back again. “It's been two nights, Leila. Two. And it's your fault for being so cute, that I don't want to be away from you.” He hugs me from behind and bucks his hips against my butt teasingly. “I love you. I'm going to show you how much, tonight. You're mine.”

“Ugh, you're such a demon.” I roll my eyes, but I laugh. I kinda do like it when he does like this. I just can't let him do whatever he wants though, right?

He isn't phazed by my attempted insult, instead he starts kissing me some more. “About time you figured that out.” He says, when I'm thoroughly blushing and breathless again. Ugh, he really is such a demon!

When he's finally letting me go back to the group, it turned out that Asmodeus and Lucifer are tied for first place and there's only one vote left to cast. And that vote belongs to Lucifer, who is just walking to the booth to cast his vote, sending me a secret smirk. Asmodeus is allready feeling defeated, but I'm not so sure.

“It's over. I'm finished. Obviously Lucifer is going to vote for himself.” He has tears in his eyes.

Remembering what Lucifer told me a few days ago and last night, I wrap my arms around Asmodeus. “Let me tell you a secret, Asmo.” I whisper in his ear. “Lucifer loves and respects you and I think he's going to surprise you... Look!”

I turn his face to the screen on which Satan was showing us the vote tallies.

“Wait a second...” Satan suddenly says. “Asmo's tally just went up by one.”

“Huh?”

“Really? Are you saying that Lucifer voted for Asmo?”


	7. Step Seven: Make a Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus wins! And we're making another pact.

“The results of tonights's Blood Moon assembly are in.” Diavolo announces. “The most honored and respected demon, as determined by all of you, is... ASMODEUS!!

James and I give Asmodeus a great big hug and smooches on his cheeks, but he just stands there as if he can't believe it.

“Hey! Aren't you happy?” James shakes him.

Lucifer laughs. “What's with that look Asmo?”

“Lucifer...” Asmodeus starts and to our surprise his face falls. “I mean... I mean... I don't understand! Why?!”

“Hey Asmo, calm down.” I touch his arm carefully. “What's wrong?”

But in the heat of the moment he shakes me off, making me lose my balance and fall. Ugh! Why are all these demons so strong? They make me look so clumsy! He gets in Lucifers face and starts yelling. “Why did you vote for ME?! Did you feel bad for me? Is that it? I don't want your pity-vote! It will just make me look pathetic!”

Lucifer helps me up from the floor. “Be careful with our humans, Asmo.” He starts threateningly, sending him a dark glare.

“It's fine Lucifer...” I tell him, trying to calm the tension. “I'm fine.”

“Did you really think I would vote for you out of pity, Asmo? Me?” Lucifer continues to Asmodeus. as he releases me into the arms of Satan, who is inspecting me for injuries. As I'm trying to convince Satan there are none, Lucifer explains his reasoning behind his vote. “Whenever I'm out shopping, I see products you designed everywhere. Beautiful products. At parties, you're always the center of attention. And on top of all that, there was yesterday's fashion show. Which was outstanding. Both the clothes you designed as the show itself.”

“It's impressive. Isn't that right, Leila?” Lucifer smiles at me, as he knows that's the reason I helped Asmodeus. “And I respect you for it, Asmodeus. So don't accuse me of voting out of pity.”

“Exactly. You charm almost everyone you meet, Asmo.” I agree with Lucifer and go back to Asmodeus in support, careful not to get pushed again. “You deserve this. It's your own achievement.”

Asmodeus suddenly flies to Lucifer and flings his arms around his brother in the tightest hug he can manage. James and I look on laughing. Finally! Asmodeus is finally happy! We hug each other too.

Hours later, back in the House of Lamentation again, we're having a party in Asmodeus honor. But Asmodeus is actually still a sobbing mess ever since he won the Blood Moon competition.

“I just can't believe iiit!” He cries out emotionally, again. Trying to hug Lucifer, again. “I love you! I LOVE YOOUU! Lucifer, I love you with every ounce of my being! I love you so muuuch!”

“Ugh... That's enough Asmo.” Lucifer grumbles as his his cup of coffee was almost knocked out of his hands for the umpteenth time. “Don't shout in my ear. Quit getting snot on me. And stop trying to hug me every five seconds.”

Asmodeus practically sits on his lap. “But... butbutbut I can't help it! You're just so amaziiing!”

“I told you, don't shout into my ear!” Lucifer tries to look threatening to his brother, but since James is practically rolling on the floor, laughing, it's hard for anyone to keep a straight face.

“I can't believe you said those things, Lucifer. About me!” Asmodeus gets tears in his eyes again.

“Yeah, yeah.” Belphegor rolls his eyes, stretched out on the sofa, his head on my lap and Shado on his stomach again. It's his favorite way to be lazy, these days. “We were all there, Asmo.”

“I mean, we're happy for you.” Satan sighs, sitting on the armrest of the sofa, as he wraps his arm around me. It's his way to relax these days as well. “But how many times are you going to make us listen to that story?”

“But... But... I'm just SO BLOWN AWAY!” Asmodeus shouts again, making Lucifer wince, because it was right in his ear again. “I'm happy about winning the Blood Moon competition. Naturally I am... But to think that LUCIFER would give a compliment like that! I just can't believe iiit!”

“I guess we just have to wait until he runs out of tears...” I giggle. “How long does that normally take?” I hear a lot of groans. It can probably take a while...

“At least this thing is over and done with.” Mammon is counting money. Hey. Since when does Mammon have money? “And thanks to Asmo winnin' my wallet's feelin' nice and fat, right now.”

“What did you do Mammon?” Lucifer wants to know.

“Did you put money on Asmo in a bet?” The brother's are slightly surprised.

Mammon snickers. “Pff, nah. This time I was the bookie. The bookie always makes money!”

“Allright, Let's go out to eat!” Beelzebub beams. “Somewhere good and expensive. Mammon's treat.”

Lucifer nods with a wicked smirk at Mammon. “Excellent plan, Beel.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! My treat? But... My poor sweet money!”

While Lucifer starts lecturing Mammon, Beelzebub starts musing about what he can eat from all that money Mammon has earned. James starts a conversation with him, asking questions about luxurious Devildom food.  
I'm relaxing in Satan and Belphegors attention. Satan is looking at the picture I took from a kneeling Asmodeus and smirks and Belphegor is just relaxing his head in my lap, until Asmodeus walks up to us.

“So, guys.” He starts with a charming smile that has once again no impact on his brothers. “I want to thank you two for your help and I also want to talk with Leila, if that's okay.”

“Why.” Belphegor is suspicious.

“I think we know why, Belphie.” Satan says. “But you're not going to talk to her in private, Asmo.”

Asmodeus pouts. “Oh come ooon! Something like that should be discussed in private, you know that!”

I don't really understand what they talk about over my head, but I think they're overreacting anyway. Asmodeus won't hurt me. So I decide for myself. “Don't listen to them. I go with you, Asmo.” I glare at them both as they won't let me go at first. “Guys! I can do magic. Whatever you think Asmo will do to me, I'll be fine. Seriously...”

I stomp off angrily, while Asmodeus casts a triumphant smirk at his two brothers who had no choice but to let me go with him, if they ever want to sleep in my room again with me.  
Asmodeus takes me to the portrait gallery. Satan and Belphegor had followed us, but are sitting on the top of the stairs, leaving us to talk in private. “Look, Leila.” He says. “This is a portrait of Lilith. We painted it from memory. We didn't exactly have time to pack our bags before we fell. You understand...”

I take a good look at the portrait. Lilith was very beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Asmodeus. She had long golden hair, like Satan. Skyblue eyes, like Mammon. One set of wings that were as long as her whole body. They seem to radiate a golden light. She looks like I always imagined angels would look like.

“Did she really look like that? She was beautiful, Asmo. Did you all radiate light like that?”

“We did when we transformed in our angel forms.”

“So the glow you have when I enhance your angel cores, that really is your angelic glow?” I ask.

“Well, in a way.” He says. “We're still demons. We all radiated light. Now it's just a glow, and tainted by our Sins. Oh, don't worry, Sunshine.” He says as he sees my face fall. “It's allready really special that you can find it in us. We're not angels anymore and never will be again.”

“Yeah, I guess...”

“Anyway, Sunshine.” He continues. “Do you see that golden light Lilith had?” I nod and he continues. “That's the exact way your souls shines to us.” He hugs me tight with his one arm he has wrapped around my shoulder. “Golden and bright like the sun. Like sunshine.” He laughs musically and I laugh as well. Guess I really deserve that nickname. Who knew?

“Really? Satan said something similar to me as well. That I have a soul of gold. What about James?”

“James soul is just as beautiful as yours. Only different. His soul tells us he's calm and gentle. Not much can really shake him up. You are a lot like Lilith was. Spirited, stubborn, a bit silly, and so, so warm and sweet for the people you love, just like James. You are each other contrasts, but you balance each other as well. We love you both so much.”

“I'm glad to hear that, Asmo.”

“Leila, I had to think very long about what I feel for you. And why I want a pact with you. My Sin gets in the way when it comes to you. I love you. I really do. And so I also feel this lust for you. But lately I have tried to put that aside, to see how I feel about you without it. If I also wanted a pact with you if I didn't want it out of lust... I definitely do. You are my sunshine. This little spark of light in my life that I missed so much since we fell. I never realized I missed it until I saw your soul that radiates exactly like Lilith used to be. I love you so much. I want to protect you however I can.”

I was quietly listening to him, then I ask. “So you don't want a pact with me out of lust for power or otherwise, like you said before?”

He chuckles. “Of course I do.” He kisses me. “But it's definitely not the main reason, anymore. I hope it is enough to accept me, Leila. Apart from my Sin and my beauty, I thought I wasn't worth much to you. But the competition showed me I have more in me than just that. Don't you agree?” He looks tense and vulnerable as he asks that.

“I definitely agree, Asmo. You want to hear my reasons why I would want a pact with you?”

He looks surprised then nods eagerly. “Hit me. Only, don't hit me.”

I laugh. “Well it starts with that. You always make me smile. Asmo, you have so much cheerful energy. I know your brothers think it's over the top and exhausting, but I think I get a demon who can energize me when I'm feeling tired. Who can lift my spirits and make me laugh. And you're on top of that so talented and sensitive. And after what you just said, I think you will protect me with all that you can, if needed...”

He beams and he is more beautiful than ever before. “So then, let's make the pact, yes? And for the record, I'm not asking for your soul. A soul like yours should get the chance to be reborn and hopefully meet with us later again.”

“Wow, that's really a beautiful thing to say, Asmo. You're not trying to seduce me now, are you?” I tease.

“I'm not going to lie. I will always try doing that, Sunshine.” He now has a mirror in his hand and goes to stand behind me, so I see him looking up at his two brothers who are watching us in silence. He has one arm wrapped around my waist. “I want to be a part of this relationship you have. Maybe one day you accept me as a new mate as well.” He whispers suggestively in my ear while looking towards his brothers, who are still sitting on the top of the stairs, with a smirk. They look back with dangerously dark expessions on their faces, having heard every word Asmodeus said to me.

“Stop teasing them.” I elbow him in the stomach and he complains, half laughing. “Why do you have this mirror?”

“So you can watch as I look for my place and draw my seal. Because my two brothers up there will probably rip off my head if I try to climb on top of you, as if I were your mate allready.” I laugh and nod. Yeah, a very possible scenario. He gives the mirror to me and holds me tight against his chest. “Are you ready?” He asks permission.

When I nod, he kisses my neck and lets the fingers of his other hand run gently over my face, jaw and throat. He stops when he's just beneath my collarbones on the middle of my chest and smiles at me in the mirror.

“Here. Front and center, just how I like it.” He says and I laugh. “You know me so well, Sunshine.” He starts tracing his pattern with a manicured fingernail, while I can watch him in the mirror. It looks a bit like a pendant. He says his rite in Demonic. “ _I am Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust. I pledge myself to you, Leila... That we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you on both my name, as well as the very blood that runs through my veins._ ” When he's finished, the seal tingles and glows and disappears.  
I can immediately feel my connection with Asmodeus: I was right. I feel happy, cheerful and energized. I can also feel that he really does love me. And that he really wants to have me as his mate. But I know I can't return those feelings to him. At least not now.  
When I turn around in his arms, to look into his eyes, I can see that he knows it too. He looks disappointed, but he is still happy as he can sense I do love him. “Maybe not yet, Sunshine. But one day.” He whispers in my ear and then he kisses me tenderly on my lips. “Don't think I'm discouraged that easily.”

Suddenly I'm aware that Belphegor and Satan had stood up and had come down the stairs, ready to rip me out of Asmodeus arms. Asmodeus holds me possessively against him, as if challenging them. I see their eyes flashing with warning as I look from one to the other with big eyes. What's up with them, all of a sudden? Asmodeus has kissed me like this before, right? No reason to lose your head over... Just as I'm about to tell them to stop acting so weird, we all can hear Mammon shouting through the House as if he's on fire or something. We can also hear Lucifers thunderous warning that he will lock Mammon up with Cerberus if he won't stop shouting immediately.

“Uh... I guess you guys can really sense me making a pact, then?” I ask innocently and that breaks the tension between the three demons that are with me right now. We all burst out laughing.

“We can. It makes us feel very possessive over you.” Satan confirms. He has felt it for the first time, I realize. “But Mammon got it the worst, I think. It must be his protective nature.”

“More like his greedy nature.” Asmodeus sneers. “Really, screaming bloody murder like that? How embarrassing.”

“When she makes another pact after you Asmo, you will talk differently.” Belphegor says lazily, his voice disinterested, but his eyes still flashing. “Mark my words. Especially if you, as you claim, really love her.”

“GAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

Suddenly we hear a blood-curdling scream. We all look at each other.

“What the hell was that?!” Asmodeus wonders. “Did that sound like Levi to you, too?”

**A few days ago, elsewhere in the Devildom...**

“My young mistress has made the pact with a fourth Avatar, My Lord.”

Lord Diavolo, who was looking pensively out the window towards the moon that was slowly turning normal again, turns around to look at his butler, who had appeared in the doorway. His golden eyes light up. “Ah, she did? Just as you expected it would happen during the Blood Moon.”

“Correct.” Barbatos nods, his hands folded behind his back. “And immediately after that, the events were set in motion for the next. Although this one is uncertain.”

“That's why you put that charm on the game, did you not? They only get out of the time-loop when the pact is made...”

“Indeed, My Lord. Indeed.” You couldn't tell from Barbatos face how he feels about that. He regretted it, even if he knew it was necessary in this case. But tricking his young mistress like that felt wrong. If she was to find out about this, he could only hope she would forgive him one day and that he could regain her respect. He is going to make sure his Lord does not get another one of those ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to be honest I had a bit of trouble to come up with a good reason for Leila to accept the pact with Asmodeus. I hope you liked my idea. :)  
> Now I have to think of a reason for Leviathan... Be patient with me, hahaha!
> 
> See ya in the next part!


End file.
